The Next 9 Months
by ashes2181
Summary: One drunken night together, left Maureen and Mark in a difficult situation. How will they deal with it? How will Joanne deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

It had happened one night. A stupid and drunken night. It wasn't something they meant to happen, it just happened. Course, Mark wasn't really to blame as much as you could probably blame Maureen; considering she had been the one to push the situation.

Mark had never truly gotten over Maureen. He was still very much in love with her. Who wouldn't be? She was sexy as hell but then again she was loud and obnoxious. The pair had been drinking that evening and how could he refuse her when she began kissing his neck? He was weak and he couldn't help himself. He wanted Maureen back.

Maureen on the other hand was over Mark. She was now in love with Joanne. But that didn't mean she wouldn't flirt or still use Mark's feelings to her advantage. When the two were left alone after drinking at the bar with their friends, she couldn't resist scooting closer to him and allowing her lips to work their magic against his pale skin. She knew he wouldn't turn her down. She wanted, no needed him and she knew that she was going to have him.

It wasn't until two months later that Maureen realized that there was something terribly wrong and didn't know what to do about it. And that scared her to death. Nothing usually scares Maureen Johnson but this freaked her out.

She was sitting on one side of Mark's couch in his apartment with him sitting at the other end, wearing an expression on his face that was of pure terror and shock. He hadn't said a word since the moment she had stopped talking. She didn't know whether to take that as a good sign or a bad one. So she waited for him to speak. To say anything.

"Your sure?" He asked suddenly, finally finding his voice to speak. His head slowly turning to face her.

It had been a huge relief for her when he spoke up after the silence that had filled the apartment. She took in a deep breath before nodding her head. "Yeah. I'm sure." She confirmed, not able to look him in the eye just yet.

Mark glanced away, taking in what had just been said as he ran a hand through his short strawberry blonde hair. With no response after her words, Maureen finally turned her head to look over at him. "What do we do, Marky?" She asked in a soft voice. Fear was in her voice, he could tell.

"I don't know." He admitted. It was the truth. He really didn't know what they were going to do but he turned his head back to look at her. The two now facing each other for the first time. "What do you want to do?"

Maureen just looked at him, her eyes were holding back tears and fear. It was a question she had been asking herself a lot that day but she truly didn't know how to answer it yet. So, she did the only thing she knew she could do to give him some sort of answer. She shrugged her shoulders.

Sighing heavily, he had the feeling that was the type of answer he was going to get from her but he had to press the issue. "Look, Maureen. We need to figure this out." He said, matter-of-factly. They had to do this together. Neither were alone in this situation. He took in a deep breath before asking the question that would change their lives. "Do you want to keep the baby?"

Just as he asked the question she knew he was going to ask, a single tear rolled down her left cheek but was quickly swatted away. She looked at him and nodded her head. "Yes. I want to keep it."

Mark nodded his head. Things were definately going to changed now. He was going to be a father. Maureen was carrying his child. It was something he had always considered happening but that was when the two were together as a couple. Not when they were apart and she was in a relationship with someone else. And not just anyone else. She was with another woman.

But there were a few things he did know. Mark wasn't going to let Joanne yell at Maureen for the mess that they found themselves in. They were both to blame but this child was something that was coming into this world and if she didn't want to be apart of that then she needed to leave but if she did then he wasn't going to let her put stress on Maureen. Stress was something that a pregnant woman just couldn't endure.

He also wasn't going to let Joanne push him to the side when the baby came. Cause he was the father, not her. Both Joanne and Maureen needed to accept that part because he was not going anywhere.

"Then looks like we're going to have a baby." He smiled over to her, trying to show her that he was happy. It was a true emotion even though it was still masked a bit by the shock and nervousness he was feeling. "I'm going to be there for you, Maureen. Every step of the way. I'm not going anywhere."

It was a huge comfort to Maureen when she heard his words. Hearing that he was promising her that he wasn't going to abandon her and make her deal with raising a child on her own. She smiled over at him before slowly making her way across the couch to him. Pressing her body against his as she hugged him. "Thank you, Marky." She cried softly into his chest.

Holding her in his arms and comforting her the best he could as she cried. It was a feeling he missed. Having her in his arms. Course, that thought lead to others like whether or not they had a future together now because she was carrying his baby. A smile creeped up on his face at seeing the two of them with their baby boy in a house of their own...but it went away the moment he heard the door to his apartment open.

Both pulled away from one another quickly when seeing the one person they weren't ready to see just yet. Joanne.


	2. Chapter 2

When the pair heard the sound of the door to the apartment opening, they simply turned their heads, no attempts to actually move away from one another. Seeing that they were both expecting Roger and Mimi or even Collins but to their surprise they saw Joanne. And seeing the obvious pissed look on the woman's face the two quickly separated from one another, making sure there was a good enough distance between themselves before giving Joanne their full attention.

"Hey, Pookie." Maureen greeted. Attempting to be somewhat normal as she gave her girlfriend a smile while she wiped the still fresh tears that were staining her cheeks.

Joanne hated it when she called her that. Pookie. She remembered the first time that Mark had told her about that little nickname that Maureen calls her boy/girlfriends when she's up to or hiding something. Rolling her eyes a little with a sigh as she took a couple steps forwards, her left hand raising up a bit with her pointer finger sticking up. "What is going on here?" She finally spoke up, wanting an explanation for why her girlfriend was cuddling up to Mark with tears rolling down her cheeks.

They looked at one another a moment or two, both trying to figure out what would be the best way to explain the situation without infuriating the woman anymore than she already was but unfortunately there was nothing they could really say that wouldn't eventually come out. Considering Joanne would figure out that Maureen was pregnant due to the coming months when she would begin to show. It was something they couldn't lie about, they had to just let it out in the open. No matter what the consequences.

Maureen looked away from Mark first and looked down at her hands. Knowing that she needed to be the one who broke the news. Mark wouldn't be able to handle the wrath of Joanne once the cat was out of the bag like she would. Taking a deep breath before standing herself up, rubbing her palms against her black leather pants. Pants that were skin tight. _'I won't be able to wear these very much longer. Oh god! I'm gonna be fat! I'll have to wear those stretchy pants for old fat ladies!'_ She thought to herself, getting a bit side tracked before snapping out of it to look back at Joanne who was glaring at her.

"Joanne..." She says softly, giving her a sweet and innocent smile. "Pookie." She was stalling and she knew it but how was she going to explain that her and Mark had sex two months ago and it led to her having a bun in the oven. It was now or never. "I'm pregnant."

_'Very subtle, Maureen.'_ Mark thought as he sat there on the couch, watching Maureen carefully before switching his eyes over to look at Joanne. She was livid. The wrath was about to come and he knew it.

Joanne's eyes widened at the confession. The look was somewhat similar to Mark's when Maureen had first told him. It was a look of pure and utter shock. This was obviously not what she was expecting. She knew who her girlfriend was. A flirt. Boy or girl. Maureen would flirt with you. But lately they both got over their insecurities about one another and getting along perfectly. And now this. _'Pregnant?'_ The word filled her mind as she tried to gather her thoughts and that was when the shock disappeared and the fury came out._ 'Maureen cheated! She fucking cheated! And got knocked up! I'm going to kill that guy! No, I'm gonna kill Maureen!'_ Her thoughts were now racing. "Your what?" Was the only thing that she could think of to say.

But before she let Maureen confirm what she had just been told, Joanne started ranting. "Pregnant?" She yelled out. "What the hell, Maureen?" Turning around so that her back was to this woman whom she loved. The woman whom she thought loved her too. "How could you do this to us?" Turning back around once she called herself down some. "I thought you were done with all that shit!"

This had been the reaction that Maureen had been expecting and dreading at the same time the moment she had found out that she was pregnant. She had some serious ass kissing to do if she wanted to say with Joanne. "I'm so sorry, baby." She tried, moving a bit closer but stopped when her girlfriend backed away from her. "It was an accident...it just happened."

"It just happened?" Joanne snapped. "Getting knocked up isn't something that just happens Maureen!"

"I know...but, it was a mistake and I'm sorry." Maureen started to apologize and plead with her. "We were drunk..."

"Who is _we_?" Joanne asked stepping a bit closer to her, wanting to know who the man was who got her girlfriend pregnant. Cause she was going to kill him.

Maureen stopped her advances towards Joanne when she was asked who was the guy. Course, that wasn't the exact question but it was what she meant. She took in a deep breath before slowly turning her head towards Mark, who had been sitting silently since the moment they had been caught cuddling on the couch. His eyes slightly widening when realizing that he had just been outed as the father of the child.

Once again, Joanne's eyes widen in anger and surprise. _'Of course, it had to have been with her ex!'_ She thought to herself. Her girlfriend was pregnant with Mark's child. She just couldn't believe this. "You!" She threatened as she began moving closer to him.

At seeing the mad woman ready to strike at him, Mark jumped up from his place on the couch and jumped behind it to keep a safe distance between himself and the woman willing to rip him to pieces. Just as he made his move, Maureen positioned herself between Joanne and Mark. Trying to be the peacemaker.

"Baby, baby...stop!" Maureen coaxed, trying to calm her lover down. Her hands placed firmly on Joanne's arms in an attempt to hold her back. It was a work out considering the woman was still trying to move around Mo in order to get to the skinny white boy behind the couch.

Joanne finally stopped her struggle and turned her attention to the woman holding her back. Pushing her back and away from herself. It wasn't a hard shove but it was enough to cause Maureen to stubble back a few steps. It was also enough for Mark to man up and rush to her side looking at the woman he loved to make sure she was okay before stepping in front of her.

"Take it easy, Joanne. She's pregnant." He said with a force that took even himself by surprise.

"Yeah, with your child!" Joanne spat back at him.

"Yes! With my child." He responded, standing his ground. "Doesn't matter who the father is. Cause it doesn't dispute the fact that she _is_ pregnant. So keep your hands off."

With those words being said, it seemed to get Joanne to calm down a bit cause her shoulders dropped and she took a step back. This was the reaction that Mark was going for. He didn't want her to do something that she would forever regret, like causing Maureen to have a miscarriage. Not only would he be upset but he knew very well that this soon to be mother would be just as upset if not more.

"What did we miss?" A familiar male voice asked from behind Joanne, causing the three to turn and look towards the door to see Roger and Mimi staring back at them with a curious look on their face.

* * *

**Chapter 2!** I hope that everyone is enjoying the story so far. I have more chapters that need to be written up and posted. Which will happen over the next few days. So, I hope that everyone will continue to read and let me know how I'm doing. So please review!

Ashes2181


	3. Chapter 3

Roger and Mimi had just returned from the movies, expecting just a normal quiet night back at the apartment like usual but when they made their way up the stairs and heard arguing inside, the pair glanced at one another with a quizzical look playing on their faces because one of the voices sounded very much like Mark. Yes, Mark. A man who never truly got confrontational, so whatever was happening on the other side of that door was going to be interesting.

Pulling the door open and the two stepped over the threshold just in time to hear Mark yell to Joanne to keep her hands off. _'Did he finally grow a pair and confess his feelings to Maureen?'_ Roger thought to himself before shaking the thought from his head when realizing he could have sworn he hear the word 'pregnant' being tossed into the conversation before the 'Keep your hands off' bit.

"What did we miss?" Roger asked, looking at the threesome.

Mimi was thinking the exact same thing that Roger had been thinking. Well, almost. She had definitely picked up the 'She is pregnant' bit, so she was starting to piece together what was going on. _'Maureen is pregnant? Oh, great! No wonder Joanne looks pissed. But, wait..why is Mark defending Maureen?' _That's when it hit her. _'Oh.' _Though, she had figured it out, she didn't say anything just yet.

"Maureen's pregnant." Joanne seethed as she turned her back towards Mark and Maureen. Needing to put some distance between herself and the two so she could get a handle on her emotions and calm down.

It was a shock to both Roger and Mimi to actually hear the words confirming what they thought they heard when they walked in. Maureen is pregnant. That wild and outrageous woman was going to be a mother!

_'Maureen? A mother? Oh, this is too good.' _Roger thought to himself, a small smirk forming on his lips at his next thoughts. _'I wonder how she's going to deal with a crying baby in the middle of the night. Or the dirty diapers!'_

Mimi turned to look at Roger who began to snicker at the thoughts of Maureen becoming a mother. She smacked his arm to get him to snap out of it. This situation was a lot more complicated then Roger would know about. She was well aware that Mark was most likely the father, she remembered that night they walked out of the bar completely hammered two months ago.

"Congratulations, Maureen." Mimi smiled happily at her. She never had a problem with Maureen. The two had always gotten along. They were like sisters. So at this happy news, she couldn't wait till the little guy joined the family.

Maureen smiled brightly. It was the first anyone had really congratulated her on the pregnancy. Between telling Mark and Joanne all she got was nothing but shocked expressions. One followed by anger and lots of yelling. Bouncing her way over to Mimi and hugging her tightly. "Thanks, Mimi!"

"Wait. Who is the father?" Roger asked, not fully putting the whole picture together just yet like his girlfriend had.

Maureen slowly pulled away from Mimi as Joanne turned around, a scowl on her face as she looked at Roger before the two girls turned to look at Mark, who instantly looked uncomfortable that everyone was staring at him. Roger didn't quite get why they were all looking at his roommate then finally it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"No way." Was the first thing that Roger could think of to say. Putting together the story in his head as to why he had been protecting Maureen from Joanne. A smile crept it's way onto his lips as he moved across the room towards his friend and pulled him into a hug. "Congrats, man!"

Mark had been taken back by his friends sudden hug but he didn't shy away from it. He embraced it. In that moment he had the feeling that everything was going to be okay. His child was going to be looked out for and he knew it. The friends he had were the type that lasted forever and he couldn't wait till the baby was born so that he could be apart of the boho family.

When the two pulled away from one another, Roger turned to look at Maureen. She looked at him with a smile on her face, half expecting to get a hug too but she knew better. He wouldn't really hug her. But to her surprise, he held out his hands and motioned for her come over. She squealed in delight before rushing into his open arms and hugged him.

"Don't get use to this." He said simply as he held her in his arms for few more moments as she nodded her head.

As they retracted from the hug, it was just in time to see Joanne making her way towards the door. "Baby, where are you going?" Maureen asked, taking a couple steps towards her only to stop after two steps when Joanne motioned for her to stop where she was.

"Stop." She warned. "I need to be alone for a while. This is...too much. I need to think." Backing away from her lover before turning around and walking out the door.

Silence had taking over the room after Joanne had left. It was evident to the others that Maureen was a little depressed over the departure of her lover but who could blame the woman for walking out. She just found out that her girlfriend cheated and got knocked up. All within 2 minutes.

Mark on the other hand was a bit relieved to say the least that Joanne had left. It meant that Maureen and him could discuss important issues that needed to be addressed concerning the baby. Like: Baby names. Doctor visits. Basically how they were going to make this work. In his own little world he hoped that Maureen would break things off with Joanne and come back to him, especially now.

Mimi just looked between her two friends before realizing that she and her boyfriend needed to give them some privacy to talk about things that were to come. The only reason she figured this out was because of the look on Mark's face as he looked at Maureen. It was clear to see that he had something he wanted to say to her but couldn't while they were present. She walked over to Roger, gently grabbing his hand and led him into their bedroom to leave the parents-to-be alone.

Once they were finally alone, Mark shifted a bit to move towards Maureen but she let out a over dramatic sigh before plopping herself down onto the couch. A small smile formed on the corner of his lips when he heard that. Those little annoying moments were so cute to him. It was one of the reasons he was in love with her. He just couldn't help it.

He let her pout for a second or two before sitting down beside her. Trying to think of the best way to start this conversation but no matter what was said, it was going to be a difficult talk and he knew she was going to try and avoid it.

"Maureen, we need to talk about what we're going to do." He said softly.

She rolled her eyes some before turning to look at him. "Marky...we're having a baby together. What's there to talk about?"

Sometimes she was really dense. "There's a lot to talk about. Like, setting up doctors appointments. Getting you into a Lamaze class. Deciding whether or not we want to know if it's a boy or a girl ahead of time. Names. What will happen after the baby comes." He began to list off everything that came to mind about what needed to be addressed.

She sat all the way back on the couch and folded her arms across her chest. "I can set up my own doctors appointments." She stated bluntly.

"Okay. Fine." He nodded his head some before glancing at her. "Am I going to be able to go to some of them?"

"Why would you want to go?" She asked looking at him.

"Cause, I want to be able to hear the baby's heart. See the baby on the monitor."

At that, she just looked down. That was something she should have known he would want to be apart of. Course, she would allow him to go with her. And for her to be completely honest, she wouldn't want anyone else with her.

"Of course you can go, baby." She said softly, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Lamaze classes." He stated, changing the subject which caused her to roll her eyes once again. "We need to get you into a class."

"Okay. Okay." She stated, putting her hands up in defeat. Not even bothering to argue on that one. She knew that was something that she would have to do.

There was silence for a few long moments as they both seemed to try and gather their thoughts for other subject matters that were going to need attending.

"Abigail."

"What?" Mark questioned, turning his head to look at her. A bit puzzled.

"That's what I want to name her."

"What if it's a boy?"

"It's a girl." She said with confidence.

"How can you be so sure?" He was enjoying the conversation now. Leaning himself back as they continued their talk.

"A mother knows." She smirks looking at him.

He shook his head some. "We still need to come up with some boy names, just in case."

"No we don't. Cause it's a girl."

"Maureen, it's a fifty fifty chance that the baby could be a boy or a girl. So we should come up with boy and girl names." He tried, not wanting to just think of girl names cause he is kinda hoping it's going to be a boy. Again she shook her head. "What about Kegan?" He tried.

She sighed. "Look, Marky...if we have a boy, which we wont but if we do then we're just gonna name him Abigail so he'll forever be reminded that mommy wanted a girl."

_'Damn she's stubborn.' _He thought to himself as he tried to hide a chuckle that was threatening to escape after hearing her words. Seeing that he couldn't get her to budge just yet on baby names, he decided to move on with a different subject. "What about living arrangements?"

"What about them?" She asked confused.

"I mean, did you want to move in here? Should we get a place of our own?" He tried, wondering if she would be okay with him thinking this way cause he was thinking in terms of Joanne and her breaking up.

"Marky. I'm with Joanne." She gently said, not wanting to really hurt his feelings.

"I know. But what if she can't handle the situation? What if she leaves you?" When he said the words her eyes grew big like she really hadn't thought of the possibility of what he was saying. "I'm just trying to prepare you."

But the more Maureen began to think about it the more she realized that she really fucked up. She cheated. Again. But this time got pregnant. By her ex! No way was Joanne going to stay with her now. Maybe Mark was right. She really did need to think about living arrangements. She glanced around the old apartment and sighed softly, trying to picture raising her baby there but just couldn't.

"This place is too small."

Mark let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding until that moment. It was reassuring that she was actually thinking of the reality of her situation with Joanne. And he wasn't too surprised when she mention that this place was too small for them to raise their baby. Technically, it wasn't small it was just too crowded. If it had been just the two...three of them, then it would be different.

He nodded his head. "Then we should start looking for apartments."

* * *

Chapter 3! I'm having a lot of fun writing this story and I'm hoping that everyone who is reading it is enjoying it too! Please review and let me know how I'm doing or if you have any input! I would love to hear from you. My review box is looking pretty empty right now.

Ashes2181


	4. Chapter 4

The days slowly began to pass by more and more, then suddenly two weeks had come and gone since the day Maureen had confessed to Mark and Joanne that she was pregnant. And even though so much time had passed by, Joanne still refused to talk with Maureen about the situation. Perhaps, thinking that if she just ignored it that it would just go away. Saying that she just needed more time because she didn't know whether she was ready to have a child in her life yet.

Course she had thought ahead to the future where her and Maureen would try to either adopt or try artificial insemination but those were mere thoughts nothing she thought would happen this fast...and without her! This wasn't her and Maureen's baby. It was Maureen and Marks! She just didn't know how to deal with this. Besides having a difficult time adjusting to the news that her girlfriend was pregnant she had to also think on the part where she also cheated.

Mark completely understood where Joanne was coming from. He would most likely be acting the same way if the situation were reversed. Once upon a time it kinda was. Back in the day when he was dating Maureen and she started her cheating habits with her 'current' girlfriend. He was devastated when he had heard the woman he was in love with had cheated on him and was leaving him for...her!

Even though Mark was feeling guilty and a little bad for the other woman her found herself in, he just couldn't help but relish in the fact that Maureen was technically back in his arms and in his life. Literally. They were going to have something that would keep them tied to one another for the rest of their lives. A baby. Meaning they had a lot to do in order to get ready for his/her arrival.

The first thing on Mark's lists of things to get done before the baby came was to find an apartment for his family at a reasonable price. This proved to be just as hard as he thought it was going to be but once he was able to narrow it down to two different lofts, he set up a date and time with his Realtor so him and Maureen could tour the place.

Checking out the first loft seemed to bore Maureen to no end. She whined and complained the whole time they were touring the apartment. All she could do was point out every single flaw it had and to her standards it simply was not good enough for her child. Mark tried to debunk every remark that was made, trying the best he could to get her to see the potential the loft showed but it was no use. He just hoped that the second place would be more to her liking.

At the second loft and seeing it at first glance as they walked up to the door, it held Mark's interest right away considering that the front door was exactly the same as the one back at his apartment. Only this one seemed more cleaned up. When the Realtor unlocked the door and pulled it to the side to allow them to enter, both Maureen and Mark stood in awe once inside. It was much more than that of the first place they had visited and it was holding Maureen's attention!

When first walking in, to the left was the kitchen and straight away was the obvious living room area which connected to the kitchen. The space was large and had nice hard wood floors. And it looked to have a nice modern kitchen.

When first walking into the loft, to the left was a nice size kitchen that was nice and modern. Straight ahead from the front door was the obvious living room which was connected to the kitchen. All opened to one room to the next. No halls. Course, off to the left hand side past the kitchen was an actually hall which led to two different rooms. One large room and next to it a nice sized bathroom. Beside the hallway out in the living room was a black cast iron spiral staircase that led to the second story. Three nice size bedrooms.

The place was remarkable. It was like a dream home for both Mark and Maureen but they both had one question burning in the minds about this place.

"What's the catch?" Maureen asked, turning on her heel to look at the Realtor. Her hands planted on her hips as she stared the man down.

The man looked at her and easily became nervous. It was clear that wasn't too used to having someone as beautiful and sexy as Maureen this close to him. He quickly looked away from her and down to his notes so that he could answer her question. "Well, it seems the owner inherited the loft from his uncle. He has no use for it and just wants to get rid of it." He says reading through some before glancing at Mark. "And there are also some minor things that need fixing."

That caught Mark's attention and he took a step forwards. "Like, what types of things?" He questioned, using his index finger to push his glasses up before he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, the pipes are a bit old. And will most likely need to be replaced. The water comes and goes. Making it seem that it has a mind of its own when deciding it wants to be hot or cold." He responded, chuckling a bit at the last thing he said before abruptly stopping at the sight of Maureen's raised brow.

He cleared his throat looking down a moment. "Replacing the pipes is spendy. Most people who've looked at this loft had decided against it due to the hard work and cost that would go into it to have it fixed."

Maureen and Mark looked at one another for more that a second before they both shifted their gaze back to the Realtor. "We'll take it!"

Course it was going to cost them an arm and a leg to get the pipes replaced but they new that they had the patience to save up the money. Well, Mark did at least. Plus, they have had to deal with the pipes in the apartment they were staying at now. Usually they have more cold water than hot, so this was definitely something they could handle.

* * *

It was finally official. With the papers signed in both their names, Mark and Maureen had a place to call their own. A place where they could raise their child and they were both extremely happy about getting their things all packed up so they could finally move in. While Mark and Roger packed up all his things at their apartment, Mimi had gone with Maureen back to her old place she had shared with Joanne so that she could pack up all of her things.

Once the two had filled all of Maureen's suitcases with all the cloths she own from the closet, they resorted into getting big black trash bags to gather the rest of her belongings. They didn't get too far in filling up the first bag when the door in the other room opened and closed, letting them know that Joanne had come home early. This was something Maureen was hoping for yet she was still dreading.

Joanne made her way into the bedroom, seeing both Maureen and Mimi shoving various clothing into a black bag and two full looking suitcases that sat close to the door, ready to be removed from the room and take away. Her dark eyes glanced towards the closet to see her lover's side empty. She wasn't surprised considering she was witnessing the two woman in front of her packing up everything. Sighing softly some before looking to her friend who was helping the woman she was still in love with.

"Mimi, can I please talk to Maureen for a few moments?" She asked softly while setting her keys down on top of the dresser.

The young woman looked over at Joanne and studied her for a brief moment then shifting her gaze to Maureen wondering if she wanted her to stay or to leave them two talk alone. The choice was hers but it didn't surprise her none when she got a nod in response, letting her know that she didn't mind being left alone. "Yeah. Sure." Mimi agreed before she lifted herself up off the bed and walked out of the bedroom and to the living room. Trying to give them the privacy that she wanted.

Once Mimi had left the two lovers alone, Maureen just continued to pack up her things. Not once turning her head to look over at the woman that she loved. Course, this didn't stop her from being the first to speak. "What do you want?"

The lawyer sighed softly at the tone that had been used. She didn't want the two to start fighting again, seeing this was the first time they had seen one another since 'that night'. Joanne just wanted to discuss her feelings on the situation and express what she wanted without a confrontation which would be difficult seeing that it was Maureen she was talking to.

"Look, Maureen. I'm real sorry that I was being such a bitch." She started out. "But you can't really blame me. I mean, you cheated on me. Again. And you got pregnant."

"But I thought you wanted us to have kids?" Maureen suddenly inquired as she turned around to look at her.

"Yeah, I did. I wanted _us_ to have kids." She drug out, getting a bit frustrated. "I didn't want you to go and get knocked up by your ex."

Maureen turned away from Joanne and continued her packing, trying to keep herself from arguing. "I said I was sorry. I don't know what else you want from me."

"It's easy to forgive but it's hard to forget." Her voice soft and under control as she started to close the distance between the two. "You know, I never asked you to move out."

It was true. She never once told Maureen that she wanted her to leave. "I know. But, Mark and I found a place..." She trailed off a bit, not really able to finish her sentence when seeing her girlfriends face.

"What? You and _Mark_got a place together?" This wasn't where she saw the conversation going when she first walked into the room but then again she just found out her girlfriend was going to move in with her ex.

Nodding her head some. "Yeah. We thought it would be a good idea. Besides, I thought you were going to kick me out."

"I should." Joanne said bluntly before shifting uncomfortably some, thinking of what to say before standing up more confidently. "But I'm not. I want you to stay."

* * *

**Chapter 4!**Another chapter down, and a few more dozen to go! I'm planning a big story. So if this one ends look for sequels! I totally dreamt this up so, I'm just writing it all down. Let me know what you all are thinking. If you have any ideas or concerns let me know! Please review! It inspires me to continue.

Ashes2181

Special thanks to:

**ME:** I love the story so far!

**NARUSAKUFAN101:**Finally Finally Finally! A new Mark/Maureen fanfic, I love this, I swear I'll review everytime you update, update soon. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Maureen should have been real ecstatic to hear that Joanne wanted her to come back home and stay. Where they could raise the baby together and be happy. But she just wasn't feeling it because all she could think about was moving into that new loft with Mark. Besides, they already signed the papers and they were packing up. She could honestly say that she didn't know what she should do.

Should she stay with Joanne? The woman she was in love with. The woman who fought to stay with her even though she knew of her flirtatious ways. Together they could live as a happy family with the baby that was growing within her womb. It was something that Maureen had thought about before she had her one night stand with Mark. Having a child with Joanne that would be their baby but it wasn't that simple anymore. This wasn't their child.

The child was Marks. So should she be with him? She did love him almost as much as she loved her 'girlfriend'. They had been together for a long time before she had met Joanne. He was always kind, caring and loving towards her. Always doing what she wanted and he always found time to help her when she needed him, even after they had broken up. He was reliable.

_'Stop this.'_ Maureen thought to herself. _'This can't be about what is best for you anymore. Your going to be a mother for crying out loud.'_

It had been the most grown up thought she had ever had in her life. It was scaring her but that thought was so true. She needed to stop thinking about herself and start thinking about what was going to be best for her child. This baby needed a father and that was Mark. Course, love was what was truly needed and both Joanne and herself could give her that. Right?

When she finally came to what she thought was the best decision for her baby, she shook her head lightly. "I'm sorry, Joanne." She said, stopping her folding of the cloths that were in her hands to turn and face the woman. "Mark and I already signed the papers. Besides, my baby needs a father in her life. And that's Mark."

Joanne was speechless when hearing Maureen confessed that she couldn't stay with her. That she wanted to go and live with Mark. To raise the baby with him and not her. She couldn't believe it. In the back of her mind she assumed that Maureen would want to stay together, so that they could raise this baby as a family. Course, she knew that Mark would have to be in the picture somewhere seeing he was the kid's biological father but she was willing to deal with all that.

Silence quickly filled the room. No one said anything else. What could really be said? Joanne just looked away, trying to grasp a hold on the situation. Her and Maureen had just officially broken up. She had chosen Mark over her.

Maureen sighed softly before turning her attention back to the remaining cloths and shoved them into the bag. Tying the end off before picking it up off the bed and making her way towards the other two suitcases by the door. It was somewhat difficult but was able to shuffle her way out the door with all her bags until she met up with Mimi in the front room.

* * *

Back at Mark and Roger's apartment, the boys had everything packed up and ready to go in record time. All they were doing now was sitting on the couch talking about how they couldn't wait for the baby to arrive as they waited for the girls to return with Maureen's things so that they could all go over to the new loft together. Unaware of what was going on at Joanne's place.

Both men were equally excited for this little one's arrival. Even though Roger was an uncle he was already planning things he could teach this boy. Music was the main thing on his mind. He couldn't wait to get a guitar into this kids hands so that they could play together. It was something that he could already see in his mind, him and a little boy sitting there playing while Mark filmed them on his camera.

"I wonder what's taking the girls so long." Mark said suddenly, breaking Roger's thoughts on his vision of the future.

"Are you kidding? Maureen's probably packing up two truck loads worth of things." He chuckled looking at his friend but his smile faded when seeing the worried expression on Mark's face. "Your worried she changed her mind?"

Roger and Mark were really good friends, so it wasn't a huge shocker when he was able to guess what was bothering him so much. He couldn't answer his friend, fearing if he voiced it out loud that somehow it would actually come true. So, he just nodded his head to confirm.

"Yeah." Roger sighed softly under his breath. He took in a deep breath as he tried to think of something that could help comfort Mark. "Don't worry. Maureen was really excited about moving into this place with you. And besides, Mimi is with her. She's coming back."

"I hope so."

"Your still in love with her, aren't you?"

Again, Mark wasn't surprised. Roger had always known how he felt about Maureen. Nothing could stop him from feeling what he felt for her. He loved her and he didn't want to love anyone else. He gave his friend another nod before speaking up.

"I just thought that with her being pregnant that this was our second chance. You know?" He said turning his body to face Roger.

"Mark, you can't get your hopes up. Maureen's always been her own person. She's wild and _crazy_." He says laughing some at the thought of Maureen and her personality. "You can't really tame that woman. But..because of the baby. It's possible that she could change. Besides, she needs to figure out what's going on with Joanne before thinking about having a relationship with you."

Mark nodded his head some and thought about what Roger just said. It was true, Maureen and Joanne hadn't really spoken since the announcement of the baby. He didn't like the fact that Joanne kinda held all the power. If she wanted Maureen then he knew that Maureen would take her back in an instant and he had already lost her to that woman once, he didn't want to lose the woman he loved and his baby.

Pulling him out of his thoughts was the sound of the front door being opened. He snapped his head over to see Mimi and Maureen moving inside with bags in their arms. A smile played on his lips when he realized that Roger had been right. They just took a while packing. He didn't have anything to worry about yet.

"What took you two so long?" Roger asked, getting himself up from the couch and walking over to his girlfriend and pulling her into his arms. Giving her a quick kiss before looking at her for an answer.

"Joanne came home." Maureen nonchalantly answered as she walked over to the couch and dropped down next to Mark who was just staring at her. Wanting her to say more about what had happened between the two.

"And?" Roger asked looking at Maureen then over to Mimi, wanting an answer almost as much as Roger, which was why he was asking the question.

"And nothing." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing?" Mark inquired, raising one of his brows.

"Marky, nothing happened. We just talked. Then I kinda broke up with her."

Mark couldn't believe his ears. Had Maureen seriously just state that she had broke up with Joanne? _'Wait, what did she mean about 'kinda' broke up'_ he thought to himself before actually asking the question. "What do you mean by _kinda_ broke up with her?"

"She wanted me to stay. And I didn't." She shrugged again before looking towards the kitchen. "I'm hungry. Do we have anything to eat?"

"I'll go check." Mimi smiled and walked towards the kitchen in search of some food for the woman who was feeding two mouths.

The look upon Mark's face was priceless. He had a small smile spreading across his lips._ 'Maureen chose me over Joanne.'_ He said to himself. He just couldn't believe it. This almost felt like he was dreaming this but he knew he wasn't. Maureen had chose him! Maybe this was their second chance.

* * *

Chapter 5! Okay, I know this story is a bit boring but trust me I have some things up my sleeve to make the story more interesting. I'll be switching things up in the up coming chapters by moving the time lines up a bit. But nothing too dramatic. Just bumping it up a bit. Please review! I love to get info from my readers so that I know I'm doing a good job and I also love to get your take on the story and how you would like to see the story go. Chapter six will be coming soon!

Ashes2181

Special thanks to:

**NARUSAKUFAN101:** I'm really loving this story so far, it has a great dynamic, and that little twist at the end with Joanne wanting her to stay, Can't wait for the next chapter :D

**BOHEMIAN ACTRESS: **Dear Ashes2181, I have to say i love it! it so good so far! ooo I hope that Mark and Maureen get together because (no offenseitws ur story) Joanne kinda doesn't belong after Maureen already cheated on her... i know i would never forgive someone if they cheated on me then got prego w my ex. anyways I'm done with my rant and looking forward to a another chapter. Your FF Friend, Bohemian Actress.


	6. Chapter 6

When the soon-to-be parents had first moved into the apartment, it was a bit tough to establish where all the furniture was going to go. Considering, they each had their own idea's of where their things looked better but of course, in the end Maureen won. To tell the truth, he didn't want to argue with her and put stress on her and the baby. Ever since he had found out about the pregnancy, he had been reading up on everything he could to help ease the what ever discomfort she had during her nine months.

They had both decided that it was best that they had their own separate rooms. When it was time for the baby to come, they had also come to the conclusion that Maureen would keep he or she with her until she was ready to move the child into its own room. Though, Mark had his doubts about how long she would keep the baby in her room after a couple nights of the crying, he was pretty sure she would keep their baby in the nursery.

Decorating the nursery was a nightmare for Mark, whom wanted to keep the colors neutral so that it would be good for a boy or a girl but Maureen was so sure that she was having a girl that she wanted the color to be a mixture of purples and pinks. Lavender for the walls was one thing she was determined to have. Again, he didn't really want to argue with her but he didn't want to paint the walls a girl color just to end up having a boy.

In the end, Mark had given up the fight because Maureen started getting more and more bitchy about the nursery situation. She didn't want green or any other neutral color that could be used for a boy or a girl. She wanted the color scheme that she had already picked out. So, just like before he had gave up the fight. He never could really fight with her anyway. Voice his opinion a bit sure but once she became determined to win whatever it was they were arguing about then he ducked out.

The loft had been fully furnished with what they could afford along with both of their bedrooms. The nursery was painted the colors that Maureen had picked out but other than that the room was completely empty. They were waiting for the baby shower, cause Maureen had talked with her parents who informed her that they wanted to buy the furniture set for them. How could she turn that down? That stuff was expensive and her mother and father were willing to buy the whole set, of course she was going to take them up on their offer. So the room remained empty.

Well, not completely empty. Maureen had got into a small habit of going on shopping sprees with Mimi. Picking up new born clothing at almost every baby store they walked past during the weeks that past by. Mark had taken noticed that all the clothing that was being bought, were for baby girls not for boys. It frustrated him a bit to see that she didn't even seem to try and consider the fact that the baby could be a boy. What would the do with all the clothing if they were to have a son? He had asked her once.

Her answer:_ 'Marky, how many times do I have to tell you. We are having a girl. But, like I said if we have a boy...then we'll have to dress him in the little girl outfits.'_ She said while shrugging a bit.

He couldn't believe she said it but then again, he wasn't all too surprised. She was determined to have herself a little girl.

* * *

When the first doctor's appointment had been scheduled and had arrived, Mark was overwhelmed with happiness. He couldn't wait to go and see whatever it was that could be seen on that little monitor. Maureen on the other had was a bit nervous. She didn't know what to really expect. Sure she's seen these types of appointments on tv but this was different because she was the one attending the appointment.

The two sat themselves down in two chairs in the waiting room once they had signed Maureen in. She sat there for a moment as her heartbeat began to race, then her right leg began to bounce with a nervous antisipation while Mark sat beside her with a happy smile on his face. Seeing the movement out of the corner of his eye, he turned to see what the movement was and gently placed his hand on her knee.

Maureen turned her head at his touch, stopping the bouncing motion and gave him a nervous smile. Mark's hand moved from her knee up to her hand, giving it a gently squeeze before they waited a few more minutes in silence until the female doctor walked out with a clipboard in her hand.

"Maureen Johnson." She called lightly, looking over everyone in the room. Stopping on Maureen and Mark when they both stood up and walked over to her. "Hi, I'm Dr. Irons. Please follow me."

Doctor Irons led them down a long hallway to the last door on the left. Once inside, she gave instructions for Maureen to change her clothing and into the hospital gown. Taking the gown that had been handed to her, she looked at it and gave it a disgusted look before disappearing into the bathroom to change.

With Maureen in the other room chaning, Mark was left alone with the doctor who was setting up the ultrasound machine. She glanced up at him and gave him a smile. "This your first child?" She asked softly, trying to make converstation.

He smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah."

"I could tell." She smiled. "I'm sure you and your wife are very thrilled."

"Yeah." He smiled nodding his head. Not even thinking to correct her when she had mention the word 'wife'. "Maureen's convinced the baby is a girl."

The woman laughed and nodded her head some. "Yeah, that happens. Nothing wrong with hoping."

He gave a nod and was opening his mouth to speak again but stopped when the door to the bathroom opened and Maureen stepped out wearing the gown. She was looking down at herself before looking up at Mark.

"I can't even pull off this look, Marky." She pouted as she walked over to the table and sat down.

"You look beautiful, Maureen." He responded truthfully.

"Aw, baby."

The Doctor watched them with a smile on her face, it was always nice to see such a loving couple like this one. "Alright, Maureen. Can I get you to lay back?" She asked, getting her to lay down before uncovering her belly. Not very big but she did have a bump. "Okay, this is going to be cold." Dr. Irons notified, picking up the tube of gel before squirting some down onto her patients belly.

Mark stepped closer, standing beside Maureen as the Doctor turned on the ultrasound machine. The first thing that happened was a noise that filled the room. It caused Maureen to look from Mark then to the doctor, waiting for someone to explain the noise to her but Mark already knew the sound.

Seeing Maureen's confusion, Dr. Irons smiled at her. "That's your baby's heartbeat." She explained.

The instant she was told that the sound she was hearing was her baby's heartbeat caused tears of joy to fill her eyes. It was an emotional revolution for her. She was pregnant. She was going to have a baby. This was news she already knew but it wasn't anything compared to the moment she was experiencing at that moment.

The tears that shined in her eyes caused Mark to lean down and press his lips to her temple, causing her to close her eyes at the feel. His own eyes glistening with his own tears. But nothing could truly prepare them for what happened next. The small image of their baby on the monitor.

* * *

The months had started to pass by and Maureen's stomach began to get slightly bigger and bigger as the time went by. Each doctor's appointment they had gone to were more exciting then the last. Going front being able to hear their baby's heartbeat for the first time, to actually seeing the difference in the growth since the last visit. It was finally time for the appointment that they had been both waiting for; the knowing of whether or not they were going to have a boy or a girl.

Getting herself changed back into the gown she desperately hated but she got used to wearing the thing and even sometimes looked forwards to getting into the thing, especially on a day like this. They were anxiously awaiting the doctor as she pulled up the image of the baby on the screen. Trying to get a good angle on the baby so she could determine the gender of the baby.

Seeing the image of the baby, the doctor smiled and used her index finger of her free hand to point things out to the couple as they watch closely. "There's a leg." She announced turning back to Mark and Maureen before glancing back. "And an arm."

"Can you tell whether it's a boy or a girl?" Mark asked hopeful as he leaned closer.

"It's a girl, Marky. I already told you." Maureen answered, her voice sounded as if she was a bit annoyed. Her eyes rolled a bit as well before a smile formed on her lips.

"You can't be sure, Maureen."

"Mm, but I can." The doctor spoke up, stopping the bickering between the two. "Congratulations. It's a girl."

"I told you." Maureen smiled brightly before sticking her tongue out at him.

* * *

Chapter 6! I had to put in the whole first doctor's visit. To show the emotion from both Maureen and Mark and perhaps the start of a relationship? We will see. More chapter's to come, please review!

Ashes2181

Special thanks to:

**NARUSAKUFAN101:** I liked this chapter, And I'm kinda glad they broke up, not that i don't like Joanne i just think shes better with mark, anyway this is a great story and i can't wait for the next chapter :D


	7. Chapter 7

It was a girl. Mark was going to be a father to a little baby girl. It was one of the happiest moments in his life besides the day he met Maureen. His mind raced with thoughts of his baby. It was true that he had been hoping that it would be a boy but the more he thought of it the more he realized the only reason he felt that way was because Maureen had been so sure the baby was a girl. He wasn't disappointed. Of course he wasn't. How could he be? All he wanted was for the baby to be healthy. It didn't matter that whether it was a boy or a girl but he had to admit that he had been quite surprised with Maureen who had guessed the sex of the baby and had been right. Then again, it was a 50/50 chance.

Days, weeks and months started to pass by and the nursery was slowly coming together. The walls were painted the lavender color that Maureen had picked out and one of the wall had beautiful little flowers and other cute little things painted on it. Courtesy of Maureen Johnson. She had been so bored one day and had thought the room lacked character. It really did complete the room once it had been finished.

During the eighth month of Maureen's pregnancy, her mother and father had stopped by to get the crib, dresser and changing table set up with the help from both Mark and Roger. It was suppose to be a surprise for Maureen when she returned from her day out with Mimi, whom was suppose to keep her away from the loft while the boys got everything set up. It was a long day for both girls but it had been well worth it once they came home to see that the nursery was completed. Maureen loved it and couldn't control her emotions and began crying, this still amazed Roger who was not used to Maureen being this way.

By the ninth month, Maureen started to get more and more nervous for her little girl's arrival as each day passed by. Not that she was scared to finally have her daughter in her arms but it was the though of squeezing her baby; that was the size of a watermelon out of an opening the size of a lemon, really scared the shit out of her. Mark and Mimi both tried to reassure her that it was going to be okay but then again, neither of them had given birth so how can they be so sure!

Maureen was sitting in a black leather recliner chair, leaning back as far as it would allow with her feet up. Her hands resting over her swollen belly. Her head tilted to one side as her eyes watched Mark, Mimi and Roger decorating the living room for the baby shower that was taking place in the next hour. She was excited to see all her friends and to receive gifts for her baby but then again, she just didn't want any visitors at all really. She was tired and nervous cause her due date was getting closer and closer.

Her thoughts of giving birth overwhelmed her, taking her attention away from her friends as they decorated. As her mind began to raze, it seemed her baby sensed her distress and began to kick. Snapping her mommy out of those thoughts. A smile spread across Maureen's lips as she moved her hands over the spot that was being kicked. She would never fully get used to the feeling but she would also never forget it. It was amazing. She was thankful that her daughter began to kick her because it led her to remember happier times, like when she first felt her baby kick. It freaked her out to say the least.

* * *

_It was during her fourth month, she had been sitting in the exact same recliner chair only she had her feet up and she was sitting up facing the TV. On the couch to right sat Roger and Mimi who were cuddled up to one another with smiles lingering on their faces. It was almost making Maureen sick to just look at the happy couple. Mark was in the kitchen making popcorn for the group so they could start watching the movie they had just rented._

_"Come on, Mark! Hurry it up!" Roger yelled to the ceiling, leaning his head back against the couch to get Mark's attention who was just a few feet behind the couch in the kitchen._

_"Yeah. I'll have given birth by the time you get back!" Maureen teased, looking over to him before turning to Mimi. Both giggling._

_"Alright, alright!" Mark called back from his place in the kitchen, turning his head to look at his friends. Shaking his head a bit before getting back to what he was doing._

_As they all waited for Mark to finish, Maureen suddenly jumped and began to freak out. "Oh, my God!" She cried out, her hand moving instantly to her stomach._

_"I said I was coming. Stop being so dramatic." Mark rolled his eyes a bit as he walked towards them with two bowls of popcorn._

_"I don't think she kidding." Mimi said, noticing the look on her friends face and got up from the couch and rushed to her side. "What's wrong?"_

_The quick reaction from Mimi caused both men to rush over to the pregnant woman's side as well. All hoping that she was okay and that the baby wasn't in any danger. Maureen was silent, she did however ease her shoulders down a bit as her hand held the side of her belly._

_"Maureen?" Mimi tried to get her attention but couldn't. Instead, she looked down to her friends hand and slowly slid her hand over Maureen's only to have it moved out from underneath before it grabbed her hand and pressed it firmly to her stomach. Mimi's eyes widen with delight before letting out a laugh. "Oh my god."_

_"What? What's going on?" Roger asked, not understanding what was going on. Mark just as easily confused, looking between both women for an answer._

_"The baby." She smiled, turning to her boyfriend. "It's kicking!"_

_The eyes on both men widen and smiles spread across their lips as the look at one another before turning to Maureen who was smiling brightly and had unshed tears in her eyes._

_"Here." Mimi said, removing her hand and swapped it with Roger's quickly so that he too could feel the baby kicking._

_The moment the baby kicked again, Roger's eyes widened even more and then laughed. He had never experienced something like this before. "This is amazing."_

_After Roger had spoken those words, Maureen reached out one of her hands and snatched Mark's hand with her own. In one swift movement, she switched Roger's hand with Marks. Even though, her friend was a bit disappointed at having his hand removed, he knew that the father had more right to feel the baby move more than he did._

_Course, at that moment the movement stopped. Maureen looked down a bit disappointed that at that moment her baby decided to stop just as Mark was about to feel it. It was obvious that Mark was a bit disappointed at not being able to feel it but he figured he would get another chance another day._

_Just as he was about to pull his hand away, Maureen's grip tightened and shifted his hand up a couple inches. "There. Do you feel it?" She asked, looking up at him._

_He casted his gaze from Maureen's belly up to her eyes, he smiled with his own tears filling his eyes as he nodded. Feeling his baby kick for the first time. He had to mark note of this in that book he picked up called baby's firsts:_

* * *

Back to reality, the time must have really passed by quickly cause she was suddenly in the middle of her baby shower. She didn't even remember the guys leaving the loft. Nor did she remember any of her friends arriving. _'Oh well.'_ Was the only thing she thought concerning her loss of time before getting herself submerged into the baby shower.

All the presents she unwrapped were just what she was looking for. New clothing for when Abigail finally came into the word and clothing for when she got a little older. She got baby formula, binkies, bottles, baby wipes, lots of diapers, diaper bag, lotions, baby shampoo, a diaper dude bag for mark, some stuffed animals, head bands with flowers in all colors, a carrier wrap, some books, teething rings and many other good things that new parents need.

The day had been a great day for everyone. From Maureen who had a great day of spending time with her friends and getting gifts for her unborn daughter; to all her friends who enjoyed themselves playing games and winning prizes.

Towards noon, they all sat themselves down to eat lunch. Mimi had collected two plates of food and carried them both towards the chair that was sitting next to the recliner chair that Maureen was sitting in. Handing one of the plates to her before sitting herself down to eat.

It wasn't long after everyone began eating that Maureen suddenly stopped, placing her plate down on the table on the other side of her chair. She lowered the foot rest and placed her feet on the hardwood floor as her hand held her stomach. Her breathing was a bit heavier then usual.

The motion caused everyone in the loft to stop talking and their eating to look over at Maureen. Since Mimi was the closest, she was the first to respond. "Are you okay?" She asked, a little panicked.

Maureen shook her head. "Something's wrong." She winced, closing her eyes tightly as she fidgets in her seat. When the pain finally passed, she opened her eyes a bit and laughed some. "Shit, I think I just pissed my pants."

Mimi started at her for a moment before turning to look at the other women who knew what was happened. Turning back to Maureen with a smile on her face. "Mo, your going into labor!"

"What?" Her faced dropped and she started to shake her head. "No! It's too soon. I still have a week to go!" She whined as her friends started to help her up out of her chair.

"Yeah, well...Abby is a little impatient. Just like her momma." Mimi smiled as she hooked her arm around the now standing Maureen and helped her to the door. "Someone find Mark and Roger!" She turned her head to yell to the friends before leaving out the door.

* * *

Chapter 7! Well, here is another chapter for everyone. Unfortunately, I didn't get any reviews last chapter. I'm hoping that everyone is enjoying the story. It is hard to tell when I don't get much feedback. But I'm not one to beg for reviews but it would be nice to get so I know that people are enjoying the story.

Ashes2181


	8. Chapter 8

The two sliding glass doors of the hospital opened up just as Mimi rushes Maureen through the doors with Maureen's mother hot on their tails. Once the three were inside, they made their way up to the front desk were a nurse was sitting. The woman looked up as Maureen's mother reached the desk.

"My daughter is in labor." She stated, before being handed some paperwork that needed to be filled out. Which she was happy to take care of as long as someone was going to help her daughter.

After the Nurse handed the woman the paperwork, she paged for a wheelchair to take Maureen into a room where she could wait until it was time for her to have the baby. A male nurse quickly made his way over with a wheelchair and helped the pregnant woman into it before wheeling her down the hall. Mimi following quickly.

"Meems, where's Mark?" She asked in distress as a wave of pain hit her.

Mimi grabbed a hold of her hand the moment she reached her, moving down the hallway quickly. "He's on his way. Don't worry." She assured her.

* * *

When Mark and Roger had gotten word that Maureen had gone into labor at the baby shower, the two quickly flagged down the first cab they saw and had him dash to the hospital. They both hoped that Maureen wouldn't have the baby until they arrived. All they could do was wait until the cabbie got them to their destination and waiting sucked.

Mark was frantic the whole ride, just hoping and preying that he would be able to get there in time for his baby's birth. He wanted to be there to hold Maureen's hand as he coached her to push and he wanted to be there to hear his daughter's first cry as she entered the world and he wanted to be the one to cut the cord.

"What if we don't make it in time?" He stressed turning to look at Roger.

"We'll make it, Mark." He guaranteed, before turning his head to the driver. "Can we go any faster?"

* * *

In Maureen's hospital room, she laid there in the comfort of knowing that her best friend Mimi was there sitting beside her with a cup full of ice chips while she tried her best to endure the pain she was in every so often. Just waiting for her doctor to tell her that it was time to push this kid out of her and to be honest that was all she wanted at this point. If you had asked her about giving birth when she woke up that morning she would have said she didn't want to bring her daughter into the world, she wanted to keep her where she was.

That was then. This was now. She was in pain that seemed to be more and more constant as her time there passed by. Suffering through the misery she was in, all she wanted was Mark to be there and for it to finally be time to see her baby girl.

"Why isn't he here?" Maureen whined, taking another ice chip from the cup and shoving it into her mouth.

"He's coming. They'll be here any moment. Mark isn't going to miss Abby's birth." Mimi tried to convince, gently stroking Maureen's hair some.

Maureen just groaned and chewed on the ice. "I just want this kid outta me."

The words caused Mimi to laugh a bit. Wondering how mean Maureen was going to be the moment Mark was there, cause she had heard about the things women say when they go through childbirth. It made her smile just thinking of all the things that would be said in the delivery room. She almost wished she could have been there to see it.

"She'll be here soon enough."

As Mimi spoke, Maureen quickly gripped her hand and held it tightly as another labor pain hit her hard. It was a big one. So big that it caused Mimi lost some of the feeling in her hand. But she took it in stride, knowing that if her friend could deal with the pain she was in then she could deal with this.

The door to the room opened and much to Maureen's disappointment, in walked Dr. Irons, not Mark. She was there to check to see how far along she was in terms of being dilated. Once she was able see, she looked up at Maureen and smiled.

"Your at 10 centimeters, Maureen. It's time to meet your daughter." Dr. Iron's stepped back and pressed one of the help buttons on the bed to call a few nurses to help her get ready for the delivery.

The news really rocked Maureen as she shifted a bit to sit herself up more. "No, Mark isn't here yet! And I'm not ready!"

"You may not be ready but Abby _sure_ is." Mimi smirked a bit before standing up to get herself ready to leave but she was stopped abruptly when Maureen's hand grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"Meems, don't even _think_ about leaving me!" Maureen growled, not letting go of her friend. "I can't do this alone."

Mimi moved herself back to where she had been sitting and stood beside Maureen before removing the vice like grip she had on her wrist and held it in her hand instead. _'Where the hell is Mark?'_ She thought to herself.

Once everything was set up for the delivery and Maureen had been prepped, Dr. Iron's wheeled her stool to the foot of the bed and sat herself down. But before she was able to raise up the blanket that covered Maureen, the door burst open by Mark and Roger who rushed inside, panting from their run.

"Did we miss it?" Roger asked looking around a moment before realizing they were just getting started. He cleared his throat then motioned his thumb behind him to the door. "I, uh...I'm going to wait out here."

Mimi let Maureen's hand go and walked over to Roger, grabbing his hand before the two walked out of the room together. Leaving Mark alone in the room with the two nurses, Dr. Irons and a very testy Maureen. He quickly made his way over to where Mimi had been standing and took a hold of her hand to show his support.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" Maureen snapped suddenly as the Doctor pushed up the blanket and had her place her feet in the stirrups.

"I got here as fast as I could." He tried to explain.

"Maureen, it's time to start pushing now." Dr. Iron's informed, looking up at her from foot of the bed.

"I can't." She said, shook her head some before looking at Mark.

Mark's hand gave her's a light squeeze before nodding his head. "Yes, you can. Your Maureen Johnson...you can do anything."

His words gave her some comfort. She could do anything. She knew that. So, Maureen took in a deep breath and nodded her head as she glanced down at her doctor. Getting ready to do exactly what she was being told to do. And pushing was what she was told to do.

As she began to push, she squeezed her eyes shut as well as gripping Mark's hand even tighter. It was the most difficult thing she had ever had to do in her life. Letting out a small scream as she pushed once more before Dr. Iron's told her to stop. Giving her time to breath.

"I'm never doing this again!" She cried out, shaking her head before running her free hand through her wet hair.

Dr. Iron's could only smile at her claim before looking back up at Maureen. "Okay, Maureen. Again."

"No." She shook her head. "I'm done. Stick a fork in me."

"Come on, Maureen. I need you to push." Iron's pushed. "Your so close to having your daughter. Now, come on. Push."

At the mere thought that her daughter could be in her arms in the next few moments made her cave in. She nods her head and braces herself for the next big push. Gritting her teeth and holding onto Mark's hand tightly while the other held onto one of the nurses.

Wasn't long after convincing Maureen to continue on pushing that the Doctor smiled. "I see the head."

Mark smiled and took a few steps to take a look but never letting go of Maureen's hand. It was kind of a disturbing sight but at the same time it was like looking at a miracle. That was his daughter's head.

"Okay, I got the head out." Dr. Iron's declared, then stared up at Maureen who was sitting there frozen. "Maureen. This is it. One more big push and your going to be a momma."

Tears began to pool in her eyes but she smiled. Again, she braced herself and gave this last push all she had in order to get her baby out of her. Then suddenly, a loud wail of a baby's cry filled the room causing both Mark and Maureen to shed the tears they were holding in.

Just as soon as Maureen heard the sound of her daughter's first cry, she saw Dr. Iron's quickly stand up from her stood and lift up a small gooey baby and immediately places the baby on top of her. Without thinking, her arms wrap protectively around her newborn infant.

"She's so small." Maureen said softly, as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Adjusting her head so she could look down at her baby, a smile playing on her lips. "Hi baby, I'm your momma."

As Maureen bonded with his newborn daughter, Mark's attention was broken when he heard the doctor say his name to get him to focus on her. Once he was, she smiled and held up a unique looking pair of scissors. "Would you like to cut the cord?"

This was one of the things he had been dreaming about ever since he first felt little Abby kicking in the womb. He nodded his head and walked closer till he hand the Umbilical cord scissors in his hand and cut where he was told to cut. Separating mother from daughter.

Mark smiled and thanked the doctor before returning to Maureen's side, to look at their child. When he moved closer, Maureen smiled at him before shifting a bit so he could have a better look. "Say hi to daddy, Abby." She grinned.

He didn't know what to say in that moment as he was introduced to his baby. "Hi, Abby." Was the only thing he could say. The smile plastered on his face let anyone there know that he was an excited and proud papa.

* * *

Out in the hallway both Roger and Mimi paced the floor just outside the door to the room where Maureen was busy giving birth. Sitting in two chairs by the wall were her mother and father waiting just as nervously as the pair walking in circles. It was hard to sit and wait to receive word on the baby and Maureen.

When they heard a baby's cry come from inside the room, all stopped what they were doing and looked towards the door. It was the moment that they all had been waiting for. Roger and Mimi hugged then seperated to look at the door, waiting for it to open but it didn't.

"What's taking so long?" Roger raged while running a hand through his long hair. "I wanna see my niece."

"I don't know." Mimi shrugged. "I'm sure they'll come out any moment."

No sooner did those words leave her lips, did Mark walk out of the door with a smile on his face. "6 pounds, 7 ounces and 18 inches long." He announced to everyone before they all rushed over to him and hugged.

Mimi pulled away and smiled at him. "How's Maureen?"

"She's fine. A bit tired." He shrugged.

"Can we see them?" Roger asked hopefully.

"Yeah, of course."

* * *

After Maureen and Abby had been cleaned up, everyone was aloud to come inside and greet the newest member of the bohemian family. When they all walked through the door, they saw a beautiful sight in front of them. Maureen sitting up in her been with a wrapped up baby Abby in her arms. A smile on her face as she talked to her.

Maureen's mother was the first to break from the pack and walked straight over. "She's beautiful, Maureen." Her mother said softly, before holding out her hands some. "May I?"

The look on Maureen's face made Mimi giggle. It was obvious that she didn't want to hand her daughter over but she reluctantly handed her over to her mother. When the pass had been made, everyone walked further into the room and gathered around to look at the baby.

"You better by a shotgun, Mark." Mimi teased, looking over at him and laughing at his confused face before walking over to Maureen and giving her a peck on the cheek. "You did good, momma."

Maureen laughed some, leaning her head back. "Thanks, Meems."

"Especially, if she looks anything like her mother." Roger added, before gently stealing Abby away from her grandmother.

Mark's eyes widened at the thought of Abigail getting older and becoming a teenager and all the boys she would bring home. It was a scary thought and there was no doubt in his mind that his daughter would be as beautiful as her mother. It was going to be more difficult than he imagine.

"Here, let me hold her." Mimi demanded, as she bounced over to her boyfriend who gently passed the newborn over to her. "Ah, she is so adorable."

"Am I too late?" A male voice asked, filling up the room. Causing everyone to turn to the door.

A bright smile spread across her lips as Maureen saw who it was. "Collins!" She squealed as quietly as she could, opening her arms for him to come over to her.

Collins smiled and took quick steps over to his favorite girl and hugged her, then pulled back. "Alright, now where is she?" He asked, stepping back and rubbing his hands together.

"Mimi has her."

"Good luck, getting her from her." Roger grinned.

Collins walked over to Mimi and looked down at Abigail. "Mmm-mm. She's going to be a heart-breaker." he chuckled looking at Mark before turning around and gently pried her away from Mimi. "Yes, you are."

Maureen sat there in bed silently with a smile lingering on her face as she watched her friends and family gaze lovingly over Abby but she had to admit, she really longed for her daughter to be back in her own arms. "Collins." She called lightly, getting his attention. "Why don't you bring her over to me, huh?"

"Having separation anxiety, are we?" He teased her while walking over to her and placing Abby into her arms.

She just glared up at him for a moment before shaking her head lightly and looking to the rest of her friends and family members, giving them each a smile.

"Congratulations, sweetheart." Maureen's mother said softly, leaning in pressing a light kiss to her daughter's head then placing a soft one on top of her granddaughters head. The action was repeated by her father before the two said their good-byes and left.

"Now comes the fun part." Mimi announced, which confused Maureen and Mark. They looked at one another before returning their focus on her again. "Taking care of her."

* * *

Finale Chapter! Hope you enjoyed the first part of three! There will be a sequel that will be started soon. As you can see I've been updating everyday so I'm hoping to do the same for the others. But I do go back to work on Monday. So if I miss one day please stay tuned a cause I will be updating. Review please!

Ashes2181

Special thanks to:

**NARUSAKUFAN101**: Aww really sweet chapter :) and I'm loving the fast updates keep it up.

**BOHEMIAN ACTRESS:** Dear Ashes2181, I love the last three chaps! Ya, it's a girl. I wonder how Mark is going to act with a little girl? Hahaha, probably like most daddies and be over protective...anyways, can you please make it where Maureen and Mark finally have a relationship instead of just them staying together for the baby. P.S Love the quick updates! You FF friend, Bohemian Actress

**MOMONEY20:** Bring Joanne back.

One more thing: _Just to let everyone know that I have alot of things that will be happening in the next part of my series. Joanne will be making a come back as well as some sparks between Maureen and Mark. Hope all of you will stay tuned for more!_


End file.
